


Haßerfüllt

by ilargia



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грегор возненавидел Томаса с первой же минуты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haßerfüllt

Чёртово, чёртово, чёртово Северное турне. Я ненавижу эту пытку бесконечными соревнованиями, этим бешеным ритмом, когда нет ни секунды на то, чтобы остановиться и просто-напросто вздохнуть. Я не раз признавался, что люблю Норвегию всем сердцем: здесь мне дышится легче, гораздо легче, чем даже в родных Альпах. Но не когда ты, и так измотанный длинным сезоном, плохо соображаешь, где сейчас находишься, потому что всё, что ты видишь, это автобусы, аэропорты, гостиничные кровати, фуникулёры к стартовым башням и тесные комнаты ожидания. Не хватает сил даже на то, чтобы понять, где ты, а помнить, что сегодня за день недели и какое сегодня число, уже подвиг. И я ненавижу это всей душой.

Впрочем, у меня есть веская причина ненавидеть два последних Северных турне ещё больше – хотя, казалось бы, больше уже некуда. Их можно ненавидеть за то, что рядом нет тебя. 

Тебя я тоже ненавижу, и я говорил тебе об этом десятки, сотни, тысячи раз. Я бормотал это во время долгих поездок в автобусах, а ты смеялся и клал свою светлую голову мне на плечо. Я шептал тебе это на ухо, обнимая тебя, когда ты в очередной раз выигрывал у меня, и я прикусывал губу до стального привкуса крови во рту, чтобы не кинуться расцеловывать тебя прямо перед камерами на глазах у оторопевших журналистов. Я говорил тебе об этом по ночам, перед сном, в то время – о, прекрасное, прекрасное время – когда по какой-то одному Алексу понятной причине нас упорно селили вместе во всех отелях. Я тихо произносил это вместо дежурного «спокойной ночи» и будто бы видел сквозь темноту, как твои губы расплываются в широкой улыбке. 

Я говорил тебе это там, в Нойштадте, когда ты выиграл впервые за два года. Звучал австрийский гимн, и ты стоял на верхней ступени пьедестала, чуть откинув голову назад и прикрыв глаза, а твои губы замерли в извечной улыбке. Я тихо повторял эти три слова как мантру, как молитву, смакуя каждый слог. Едва расслышав мой шёпот, ты начал улыбаться ещё шире. 

Чёрт возьми, ты всегда улыбаешься. Даже когда тебе больно, когда тебе страшно – ты всё равно продолжаешь улыбаться. Я ненавижу тебя за это, потому что сам, ты знаешь, так не могу. 

Всё в том же проклятом Нойштадте, на следующий день, уже не было никакого австрийского гимна. Ты оттолкнулся от лавки с привычной улыбкой. Я отвернулся, наклонился поправить ботинок, а дальше – глухой звук падения и звенящая тишина. Всё, на что у меня хватило сил, это тихо и плавно осесть на ступеньку, закрыть лицо руками и попробовать дышать глубоко, потому что голова предательски отказывалась работать. На каждом выдохе из меня вырывался новый слог всё той же мантры: «я-не-на-ви-жу-те-бя, То-мас, не-на-ви-жу…». Я ненавижу тебя, Томас, за то, что у меня чуть не остановилось сердце тогда, в Нойштадте. 

Позже, уже ночью, будто бы в полусне я поймал себя на том, что сижу на краю кровати и звоню тебе, раз за разом, прекрасно понимая, что трубку ты не снимешь. Я набирал твой номер снова и снова, не зная, что тебе сказать, если каким-то чудом ты бы вдруг ответил. После тридцатого, а может, и тридцать пятого звонка я сдался и написал тебе сообщение: «Ты знаешь, как я ненавижу тебя сейчас». Затем выключил свет и уткнулся в подушку, пытаясь сдержать подступившие слёзы. Утром я проснулся от пропиликавшего телефона. «Знаю :)», – ответил мне ты. И смайлик, чёртов, чёртов смайлик – даже на больничной койке у тебя есть силы на то, чтобы поставить чёртов смайлик. 

Я повторял те же самые три слова полтора месяца спустя в Клагенфурте, в твоей больничной палате. Я ненавидел эту палату: она казалась мне душной и слишком тесной, несмотря на то, что места было много. Я ненавидел эти стены, выкрашенные, кажется, в самый омерзительный оттенок бледно-голубого, который только можно найти на свете. Я ненавидел всех этих строгих мужчин в просторных белых халатах до пят, не задававших никаких вопросов и лишь кидавших понимающий взгляд на меня, вжавшегося в стул, сгорбившегося рядом с тобой и украдкой вытирающего рукавом глаза. Я ненавидел запах больницы, который намертво прилипает к одежде и не уходит даже после стирки; после всех попыток от него избавиться мне начало казаться, что никакого запаха на самом деле нет и он есть только в моём сознании. Я ненавидел все эти провода, лампочки и мониторы за то, что одни пикают и мигают, мешая мне хоть на миг попытаться изобразить из себя человека, а не расплывшееся и потерявшее всякий контроль над собой нечто, а другие не пикают и не мигают, действуя на нервы своей нагоняющей тоску тишиной и темнотой. Я ненавидел самого себя за то, что не мог собраться и вести себя по-человечески, потому что ты на больничной койке, весь опухший, в кровоподтёках, перемотанный бинтами, выглядел в сто раз достойнее меня. Но больше всего на свете я ненавидел тебя. Потому что если бы тебя не было в моей жизни, то я бы не размазывался по спинке стула, переваривая ненависть ко всему вокруг, к себе и особенно к тебе.

Восемь лет моей жизни я ненавижу тебя, восемь чёртовых лет. С первой же минуты я ненавижу твоё всегда казавшееся мне красивым лицо с чуть заострёнными скулами. Ненавижу, как эти самые скулы становятся острее, когда в твоей жизни наступают не самые простые времена. Ненавижу, что в последний год твои скулы остры как никогда. Я ненавижу твой голос и твой мягкий каринтийский акцент. А твой смех и твою улыбку я ненавижу, кажется, больше всего на свете. Я ненавижу твои светлые непослушные волосы за то, что их так хочется взъерошить. Я ненавижу смотреть на тебя в воздухе, потому что в полёте ты настолько прекрасен, что мне стоит огромного самообладания не привлечь внимание к тому, что я засматриваюсь на тебя. Я ненавижу, что мне постоянно приходится что-то скрывать, что-то прятать, ведь скрывать и прятать у меня получается из рук вон плохо. Знал бы ты, насколько это мне осточертело и насколько я от этого устал за восемь лет. 

Я всем сердцем ненавижу то, как ты держишься на публике – так уверенно, так смело, как у меня не получится никогда в жизни, сколько бы я ни старался. Я ненавижу тебя за то, что в тебя влюблены все вокруг. Я ненавижу то, как все зачарованы тобой. Я ненавижу их всех. И тебя самого. За то, что позволяешь всем без разбора восхищаться тобой. За то, что я не могу быть единственным, у кого перехватывает дыхание рядом с тобой. 

Сейчас я застрял в трясущемся автобусе, везущем меня по глухим лесам Финляндии. Хотя, может, это уже и Швеция, но мне нет до этого никакого дела. И я прикусываю губу, чтобы в лишний раз не огрызнуться на Михаэля, отчаянно борющегося рядом со сном и то и дело роняющего голову мне на плечо. Я раздражён вовсе не тем, что Михи мешает мне. Он нечаянно, и я это прекрасно знаю. Просто Михи – не ты. Он в этом ничуть не виноват, но он – не ты. Ты далеко, со своими вертолётами, со своей дочерью, со своими важными решениями и поиском ответов на серьёзные вопросы. А я здесь, в чёртовом автобусе, прижимаюсь лбом к холодному стеклу и стараюсь не заскулить от переполняющей меня ненависти.

Я больше всего на свете ненавижу тебя за то, что без тебя мне так паршиво.


End file.
